


【FF14|桑克瑞德&食果花鼠】当你的好搭档发情了而你只是个饲养员（END）

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *20190520投稿于母水晶，本来匿名想假装不是自己干的，不过后来……假装失败_(:з」∠)_。





	【FF14|桑克瑞德&食果花鼠】当你的好搭档发情了而你只是个饲养员（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *网上随便百度了下仓鼠x
> 
> *无CP。傻屌，别当真啊。
> 
> *求求你了SE，5.0让我再见花鼠一面吧。

【1】

木卡西木卡西，在遥远的艾欧泽亚，那段铁与血相融、爱与恨交织、历史和未来时光相错的年代——里的某一天，这个日头晴好，塔塔露的歌儿在石之家里招摇撞骗仿佛她一点都不缺钱的早晨，桑克瑞德苦恼地坐在了石之家中央，面对他的好搭档。

那好搭档则一如既往抱着它的宝贝儿，两眼欲滴，充满爱意地望着他。

问题来了。这花鼠的爱意没送给怀中的宝贝儿坚果，却投给了白发胡茬满面愁容看起来正步入更年期的桑克瑞德。

他的嘴巴开了又合，伸出手指，想把那颗坚果从食果花鼠的小爪子里拿出来好查看什么，却又中途制止自己，垂头叹气。

阿莉塞拉着好哥哥正准备出门逛个街，见桑克瑞德这般颓废，以为他终于认清了自己的本质，要与鼠偕老，不由得做了个“啊，天哪，爷爷捡来的学生真是没一个让人省心呢”的嫌弃表情。

“食果花鼠开始嫌弃你给的坚果不够光滑了啊？”

“早安，阿莉塞。不是的……这个……”

“我跟哥哥给你买瓶新的，保你求婚顺利。”

谁知桑克瑞德听到求婚这个词，表情立即绿了。这更让阿莉塞鉴定了自己的猜测，自顾自点了点头，往购物清单里加入购买上好佳——不是品牌，各位读者，是品质——坚果的预选项，还千叮咛万嘱咐自个儿的好哥哥一定要记得提醒自己。

阿尔菲诺似懂非懂，桑克瑞德难解忧愁。两兄妹手拉手往外走，这男人则用手敲着头。当赫利·博尔达和库尔特内给塔塔露坑蒙拐骗带到石之家来搬东西时，桑克瑞德的这副状态让一向老实巴交的博尔达于心不忍，走上前去用两根手指戳戳食果花鼠的小脑袋，再拍拍桑克瑞德的背。

“它精神头挺好嘛？”博尔达安慰道。

“它精神头太好了。”桑克瑞德回答。

“它平常也不会吱吱叫吵人。”

“对，它今天还会非常喜欢你。”

那小花鼠朝博尔达扬起了头，两眼欲滴，充满爱意地望着他。

博尔达不解。这毕竟是桑克瑞德的好搭档，就身价来说谁也惹不起的稀有品种，能获得它一眼万年，谁都要捂一捂胸口。食果花鼠看起来精神头好本该是一件令人高兴的事，说明天下太平，它的搭档有闲空陪它过一段悠哉日子，喂得它满身的皮毛都在发亮。

“那么你在苦恼什么啊？”博尔达问。

“啊，这小子……”

桑克瑞德从胳膊肘里露出半张脸，每一寸皮肤和每一个被风沙吹打出来的凹痕里都塞满了一种人生疾苦莫过于此的沧桑。

“它在发情。”

 

【2】

可能对赫利·博尔达来说，这个消息最大的惊叹点，莫过于食果花鼠居然是个男孩子。因为在他的认知里，就算桑克瑞德从索姆阿尔灵峰上下来后就走起了山中老僧无欲无求的路线，原本桑克瑞德招蜂引蝶的印象也没能从博尔达的脑子里消除掉。

所以，这老实巴交的博尔达听到桑克瑞德的说法后，第一反应是大张着嘴巴。

“它竟然是公的？”

 

【3】

库尔特内戴上了炼金术师常用的放大镜，小心翻开食果花鼠肚皮上的毛。

这精灵族观察了好一阵子，即使有放大镜在，他也快把自己的眼睛眯进头颅里去了。

“是的，它在发情。”

过了快十分钟，库尔特内才宣布结论。

“怎么看了这么久？”博尔达不仅老实巴交，还心直口快，性子更是稍显急躁，十分钟里库尔特内翻那小花鼠的肚皮毛的动作在博尔达眼里就跟凝固了差不多，“看不到它的蛋蛋吗？”

“……它有点儿……胖。”库尔特内差点捂住耳朵，生怕博尔达说的那个词脏了自己的耳膜，“虽说……它的……的……”

“蛋蛋。”桑克瑞德在旁边有气无力地补充，“比较难找。”

两个搭档瞪着他。那鲁加族感慨着这个男人从食果花鼠的蛋蛋上看透了全世界的悲欢离合，而库尔特内的眼神则多了一份对待危险物品的戒备。

“别这么看着我。”桑克瑞德又叹了一次气，“它身上有味道，你没闻到？”

“……没有。”库尔特内答道，“我没有一只会像看交配对象一样看我的宠物做搭档。”

 

【4】

桑克瑞德整个人都瘫在了桌子上。

“总之，它在勃起。就算你不敢说出来，这也是事实。我没翻到那个东西，但我差不多能……”

库尔特内迅速地倒退着，很快就退回到了他和博尔达预定要帮塔塔露干活的位置上。

“……能摸到那个。”桑克瑞德也懒得去看他俩，只是固执地说完自己的话。

 

【5】

日上三竿，整个拂晓血盟都知道了这个消息。

有人好奇，有人怀疑，有人想靠过来一探究竟，但都碍于那个恨不得用敲钟念经劝说食果花鼠静心修行六根清净的男人一直趴在桌边，用重重愁云笼罩住了食果花鼠身上就算在发情也闪闪发亮的可爱光芒，他们这头也就探得去半个，便于心不忍地退开了。

先打破僵局的还得是能用求知心击破一切消极情绪的雅·修特拉和于里昂热。

那猫魅族捻起食果花鼠，上下打量一番，放到于里昂热手掌心里。后者的手指间一蘸就蘸上了“那个部位”，其精准度令桑克瑞德嘎嘎地啧起舌头。

“去找个女孩子来吧。”雅·修特拉命令，“这样下去不是办法，它会想法子到处乱窜，去找心仪的对象。你不会想眼睁睁看着它跑丢吧？”

塔塔露远远地喊：“千万不能跑丢！”

“那么，鉴于它自身的稀有度……我也同意雅·修特拉小姐的建议。物种濒危，应从增加同族数量开始着手，力行保护，争取壮大。而稀有的生物……多为贵族和富人收藏的热门。供求相应，暗生求助之门，你可以去问问……”

“罗薇娜？”

“罗薇娜。”

“我没钱。”

“只是问……”

“也要钱。”

“先赊着？”

“她不给。”

“说说情？”

“没用的。”

“我帮你。”

“你也穷。”

“一加一……”

“还不够。”

“塔塔露？”

“我不准！”

 

【6】

最终桑克瑞德还是硬着头皮去了商会，把食果花鼠往罗薇娜面前一放。为了不要太失礼，他还特意将食果花鼠侧着放，不至于让好搭档的蛋蛋没礼貌地直接面对人家女士。

好搭档不亏是好搭档，食果花鼠看了桑克瑞德一眼，乖巧地抱紧了宝贝儿坚果，俯下身子蜷成一团，大尾巴厚厚地盖在身上。

罗薇娜立即两眼冒光，张口就开出个令桑克瑞德不得不迅速算起自己要是还在萨雷安安安生生做特工老来退休后养老金除开还债还能不能养家糊口的数额。

“像这样的稀有种，我要能找得到，当然也会第一时间想法子交配。”罗薇娜掬了一把眼泪，“它们太稀有了，不能当皮草来卖。”

桑克瑞德迅速抱起搭档，紧紧搂在怀里。

 

【7】

雅·修特拉又给了个建议，让桑克瑞德回灵峰上，去他遇到食果花鼠的地方仔细搜索，说不定能找到食果花鼠的同族。

这一人一鼠故地重游，桑克瑞德想起他们在灵峰之上出生入死携手相持的日子，也不由得心里一热，手痒痒能再打磨几块黑曜石去找一头熊来玩玩。

谁料那食果花鼠也有类似的想法，没等桑克瑞德的血完全沸腾，小花鼠两腿一蹬就蹿上了树，轻车熟路，一路踩着树杈上的鸟窝枯枝蜂窝，直奔它最熟悉的那棵坚果树而去。

蜂窝掉了下来，正砸在一头鹿的角上。这头鹿被吓了一大跳，撒腿逃开，途中撞醒了睡在另一棵树下的熊。

 

【8】

食果花鼠的速度比桑克瑞德拔出无铭还快，用尽全力诠释了它和男人彼此信赖的根本。

它扔下坚果，从树上一跃而下，一把护住了桑克瑞德的裤裆。

 

【9】

夜里桑克瑞德只能睡在灵峰上，披着新剥好的熊皮，吃新鲜却没什么调味料的鹿肉。食果花鼠在男人临时搭建的树屋旁转来转去，趾高气昂地巡逻。

“说起来我还真没注意到过。”桑克瑞德招招手，让那小花鼠回到自己身边。他的掌心一翻就把花鼠揉得四脚朝天，指腹按了按小家伙因器官埋得有点深而让皮毛鼓起一个小球儿的位置，突然老脸一红，“……好吧，你也会这样，就说明你不是石头缝里蹦出来的。”

“可你的同族在哪呢？”他说着就莫名伤感起来。如果像食果花鼠这样，少有的几个同族都被卖作贵族的收藏宠物了，不能像自己这只这样自由自在，那这股自由也可以解释成孤独，“单身也不是事事都好，对不对？要是早点遇到你的话……”

他突然打了个寒战，因为食果花鼠还是那副让人捉摸不透它到底听不听得懂的模样两眼欲滴地望着他。

“不是，你不是我想的那个意思吧？”

食果花鼠丢开宝贝儿坚果，抱着桑克瑞德的手指啃了两下。

“吱。”

而后沿着他的手臂爬上桑克瑞德的肩膀，又啃起了他绑着长发的绳结。

于是当晚桑克瑞德睡得很不安稳，满耳朵都是食果花鼠的一双大门牙在耳朵旁啃来啃去的嘎吱声，鼻腔里也全是食果花鼠发情时身上带着吸引雌性花鼠的香味。他还觉得自己胸口被什么东西压得特别难受，尽管暖和，却更像是被人在胸口上砌了座壁炉，木柴烧起来的声音和食果花鼠咬坚果的声音一模一样。

 

【10】

于里昂热和雅·修特拉不约而同地用一种复杂神情望着男人，没人打算和他说一句“你回来啦”。

“我想我们有结论了。”于里昂热说，“在听完你的描述之后。”

“怎么讲？”

“我们以为食果花鼠一上灵峰就会自己回同族的窝里解决生理问题。”雅·修特拉补充道，“但它没有走。”

“它有了自己的目标。”于里昂热的护目镜片儿反射着可疑的光，“再明显不过了。”

“……不是我想的那样吧？”

“也许，就是你想的那样。”

“……我是男的！”

“可能它未必有人类一样的认知。”

于里昂热清了清喉咙：“当然，我的意思不是让你和它……”

这精灵做了个手势，随后他们听到阿莉塞发出一声气恼的尖叫，转头一看便看到她正扯着阿尔菲诺的脖子，死命用手掌捂住好哥哥的眼睛。

“你不是吧？”桑克瑞德也叫了起来，雅·修特拉扭开了头。

“真肮脏。”猫魅族以太学家抱起胳膊。

“但是你还有别的办法可选。”于里昂热不为众人的指责所动，做了第二个手势。“你肯定能明白。”

“不——为什么？你不觉得这样很不合常理吗？”

“因为众生轮回，生死交界不仅仅是灵魂走入双子神殿堂的那一瞬间。它正处于创造新轮回的起点……无数只食果花鼠、无限扩大族群的可能性……就在你的手掌里。”

“你说得好像它是一串葡萄。”桑克瑞德沉下脸，“它就是只发情的小动物而已。”

“我们的可选项，并不算多。高价增殖，”于里昂热竖起手指，“二是人为辅助。”他这根手指朝桑克瑞德点了点，而后语气神秘，“三……”

“什么？”

于里昂热做了第三个手势，这回桑克瑞德听见无铭的刀鞘隐隐一响。

“残忍。”

“我不过是从生物和生理角度来说。选择摆在你面前，接受，顺应……还是了断？它是你的搭档。”

“可它还没经历过——”桑克瑞德比划几下，“——的快乐！”

“用人类的角度去衡量普通动物的需求是不可取的，桑克瑞德。它身上出现这种情况……追根究底，只是为了繁衍。”

雅·修特拉适时地开了口：“我也觉得你说得有点过了。”

“终将登台的命运，怎会因为我不说而停下蹁跹舞蹈。”

“不，我是指你该直接说重点，明明还有第四个选项啊。”

桑克瑞德颓废得抬不起头来，像是在等待面前两个人宣判自己好儿子将因为发情而入狱多少年的老父亲。

“还有第四个选项啊？”

“嗯，是的。放着不管过几天就好了。”

 

【11】

阿莉塞在于里昂热和桑克瑞德表演绕柱大逃杀戏码时，掏出昨天自己买来的新品种坚果剥了半天，也没能成功剥开那层厚厚的壳儿。

食果花鼠两眼欲滴地望着她。

“吱。”

“给你么？你小心点牙齿呀……噢！”

食果花鼠快速吃掉那颗坚果，像是很喜欢这个口味，摆着尾巴向阿莉塞讨来下一颗，当做新的宝贝儿抱在怀里打起了滚，大尾巴软软地甩来甩去。

阿莉塞看得心软，伸出手指搓了搓食果花鼠的肚皮毛。

就这么一撮，阿莉塞突然全身一震，笑容僵在脸上。

“桑克瑞德！你快想想法子啦！”

 

END.


End file.
